From Hell to LA (Lucifer, Book One)
by QueenLittleWolf
Summary: Camilla Stewart is a cop. And it was just another case, but her whole life changes when she meet Lucifer Morningstar, former ruler of Hell. What will happen when Lucifer starts to work with her and Chloe Decker? Will they find love in their lives? Will Camilla find out Lucifer's secret?


Los Angeles, the City of Angels. It was another night with the clubs full drunk people and some crime is happening or has happened on the streets.

Like tonight. The street in front of a club called Lux was full with cops. Chloe and I were looking into the, apparently, shooter who was lied in a bed of broken glass and blood. While our victim, Delilah, was being carried away by the legist.

Dan walked closer to us.

"Want to hear what I've got so far?" Dan asked us.

I turned to Dan, crossing my arms. "Are you here to babysit us, Douche? Lieutenant said this is our case."

"Yeah, it's your case, Camilla," Dan told me. "But try not to take too much time. It's an easy one." He pointed to the guy in the car. "That's our bad guy. Eddie Deacon, he's a low-level drug dealer." Dan holds up an evidence bag with little packets of heroin stamped with "boom" and a picture of a bomb. "I found these in his pocket." He holds up another evidence bag with one packet - same stamp. "And I found this in Delilah's purse, so obviously drug-related. She probably owed him a bunch of cash or something. She's not exactly selling out stadiums these days."

"How'd you know he's low-level?" Chloe asked him.

Dan pointed to the car. "Look at his car."

"Yeah, but look at his watch," Chloe told him. She turned to look at the watch. "That ain't cheap."

"It's probably fake," Dan told us. He walked closer to us, so none could hear it. "Look, there's gonna be a lot of attention on this one, Chloe, Camilla. I wouldn't pick at it too hard. Not after Palmetto Street."

"We asked for this case because of Palmetto Street, Dan," Chloe told him.

Dan sighed, looking down.

"So, anyway, any witnesses?" I asked Dan.

Dan nodded.

Inside the club Lux, the owner was playing piano in the middle of the club. Apparently, he was our witness.

Chloe and I walked closer.

"Hello, I'm Detective Camilla Stewart," I told him. I pointed to Chloe. "And this is my partner Detective Chloe Decker. We would like to ask you some questions."

"As many as you want," the man told me, smiling. _He's gorgeous and British? Not bad. But looks like a ass._

"What's your name?" Chloe asked him.

"Lucifer Morningstar," the man, Lucifer, answered us.

"Lucifer Morningstar...?" I asked him. "Is that like, a stage name or something?"

Lucifer chuckled. "God-given, I'm afraid." He looks Chloe up and down. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yeah, five minutes ago," Chloe told him. "And we're asking the questions. Talk to us about your relationship with the victim."

"Well, she used to work here a few years back," Lucifer told us. "I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life.

"Do you know the shooter?" I asked him.

"No," Lucifer answered. "But we did have a nice little chat before he kicked off. I asked him why he did it."

Lucifer drinks a little of his drink.

Chloe scoffed. "Huh, like to play cop, do you?"

Lucifer laughed. "No, I just like to play in general, Detective. What about you?"

"So, you had a conversation with a dead guy?" I asked.

"Oh, no, he wasn't quite dead," Lucifer told me. "His soul hadn't crossed the threshold."

I nodded, slowly. "I see. Did he tell you why he did it?"

"Why, money, of course," Lucifer answered. "You humans, you love your money, don't you?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes. Yes, we do. And, uh, what planet are you from... London?"

Lucifer laughed. "He also said... 'I just pulled the trigger'. Interesting, no?"

"Delilah was shot to death by a drug dealer," Chloe told him. "And looks like Delilah herself kept the guy pretty busy. You know, it's sad, it's ugly, but it's not rocket science. Something probably went south between them. She gets riddled with bullets, and a nice little act of God takes him out."

"You know, it doesn't work like that, Detective," Lucifer told her. "It's quite a neatly wrapped present for the LAPD, don't you think?"

"Why don't you tell us something?" I asked Lucifer. I bench over the piano, closer to his face. "How does she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets, and you get away without a scratch? I think that's interesting. Don't you?"

"The benefits of immortality," Lucifer answered, taking a sip of his drink.

I backed away.

"Immortality," Chloe repeated. She opened her notepad. "Of course. Do you spell that with one or two M's? I always forget."

Lucifer smiled. "What will your corrupt little organization do about this?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Will you find the one responsible?" Lucifer asked. "Will he be punished? Will this be apriority for you? Because it is for me."

Chloe crossed her arms. "You've got some balls on you, pal."

"Oh, thank you," Lucifer told her. "But they're really quite average."

"I bet," Chloe told him.

"Now, are you sure that we haven't met?" Lucifer asked her. "I could swear I've seen you naked. Have we had sex?"

I rolled my eyes.

Chloe scoffed. "We're done here."

Chloe and I turned away, to leave.

Lucifer grabbed my wrist, making me stop. "Uh, Detectives, wait." Chloe turned to face him. "Someone out there needs to be punished. We're not done."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Chloe grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Lucifer's grab.

Next morning, Chloe and I had a lead on Deliliah's case, which lead us to 2Vile's house in Hollywood Hills.

The butler opened the door for us. Chloe and I walked in, our guns ready as the butler followed us, trying to stop us. We walked in a room full of people and Lucifer.

"LAPD," I called out, pointing my gun. "Guns down."

The man put their guns on the floor.

"On the floor," Chloe told, pointing her gun. "Now." She pointed to two men. "You two against the wall."

"Detectives, welcome to the party," Lucifer told us.

I turned to the butler. "Grab a bucket, collet the guns. Now."

The butler grabbed a bucket and started to pick the guns.

"You slay dogs," Lucifer told us. "You did listen to me."

"We run the dead man's cellphone," Chloe told him. "2Vile was the last person he called."

"Come on, man," 2Vile murmured.

I turned to Lucifer. "What I find highly interesting is how you made the connection on your own."

Lucifer looked to me. "Well, I've been busy, love."

Chloe turned to 2Vile. "Talk to me about Delilah."

"Have been over that one Detective," Lucifer told Chloe.

She ignored him.

"And why did you called the shooter two days before she was murdered," Chloe continued.

"Fine, yeah," 2Vile told. "I called Eddie 'cause he hooks me up sometimes. He met Delilah through me. Whatever. Don't make me a killer, do it?"

"No," I told him, smiling. "But it does make you a suspect."

"What, so everyone on Eddie's phone's a suspect?" 2Vile asked. "Are you joking? You gonna drag half of Hollywood downtown. Be like the Oscars or something."

"Wait," a guy from behind 2Vile told, pointing to Chloe. "Aren't you that chick from that film?"

"Humm, what's this?" Lucifer asked. "What film?"

"You used to be an actress or something, right?" The guy asked again.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

"That teen movie..." the guy trailed off. "I forget what it's called."

"Of course," Lucifer told. " _'Hot Tub High School'_. That's where I know you from."

"Let's just stick to her question, shall we?" I asked them, trying to change the subject. "So..."

"The one with the famous nude scene," Lucifer told. "Coming out of the hot tub! It was, like, a complete _Fast Times_ rip-off. She was, like, the new Phoebe Cates!"

Chloe gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"That was quite a nude scene," Lucifer told her.

"I have far too many bullets in this thing for you to still be talking," Chloe told him. She turned to 2Vile. "You, we need to have a conversation right now."

"That's a waste of time, Detective," Lucifer told Chloe. "I've just threatened his life, he's not our guy. He would've said, trust me."

I blinked. "You did what?"

"Yeah, isn't that illegal?" 2Vile asked us.

I nodded. "Uh, little bit, yeah."

Chloe pointed to 2Vile. "You stay put." She turned to Lucifer as I took my handcuffs out. "You, you're coming with us."

"What?" Lucifer asked as I grabbed his arm, turning him around, cuffing him. "Ooh." Lucifer laughs. "With pleasure."

Chloe and I dragged Lucifer out of 2Vile's house, toward our car.

"At least, perhaps now, you'll listen to me," Lucifer told us. "Although, I'm not quite sure why I'm being arrested."

"Because you're interfering with a police investigation," Chloe told him. "You've broken I can't even count how many laws. And you pissed me off."

I opened the backseat door of the car.

"Right," Lucifer told us. "I can get out of these, you know?"

"Funny," Chloe told him.

Lucifer raised an arm, revealing the handcuffs.

I took the handcuffs. "How'd you do that?"

Lucifer sighed. "Come on, we're wasting time. We should be out there solving a homicide and punishing those responsible."

"'We'?" Chloe asked. "You're insane. We're taking you in. Get in the car."

"No that's boring," Lucifer told her. "Not to mention pointless. Come on, I'll help you. It'll be fun."

Chloe rested against the door. "How could you possibly help us?"

"I have a certain skill set," Lucifer told us. "I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things that others cannot."

"So, you're psychic or something?" I asked him.

"No, I can't read people's minds," Lucifer told me. "I'm not a Jedi. People just like to tell me things."

"Hmm, just-just tell you things?" Chloe asked him. "Just confess their sins, just like that?"

"No, not their sins," Lucifer told. "I have no power over people's sins. I actually get a bad rap for that. I have the ability to draw out people's forbidden desires. The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins, the sins are on you people."

"'You people'?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded.

"I got it," I told. "I got it! The name? The whole Lucifer thing? And desire's, like, your superpower."

Lucifer tiled his head. "Mm, it's more like a gift from God really." Chloe and I just looked at him. "Okay, look." Lucifer looked deeper into my eyes, sanding chills down my spine. "Tell me, Cami, can I call you Cami? Okay, Cami, what do you desire more than anything else in this life?"

"This is it?" I asked him. "This is your big thing?" Lucifer nodded. "And you can't call me Cami." I sighed, looking right back into his eyes. "I guess, when I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a cop like my parents, so that... that one day I could help people and... and be taken seriously... when I say to shut up and get in the dam car."

"You're not, like a Jedi or something, are you?" Lucifer asked me, shocked.

"Get in the car," I told him.

I went to grab his wrist, but he took it away.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lucifer told me. "Look. I know something you don't know."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "What's that?"

"Won't say unless you take me with you on this," Lucifer told us. Chloe and I sighed. "Please, come on. I got to 2Vile, didn't I?"

"Why do you care about this so much?" I asked him. "About Delilah?"

"Look, I just..." Lucifer trailed off. "I just do. Look, if I hadn't meddled with her career, maybe she wouldn't have died."

I could see that was telling the truth. He actually cared about Delilah.

"Okay," I told. Chloe looked at me, shocked. "Okay, fine, but if this little clue thing of yours doesn't pan out." I raised the handcuffs. "These are going back on, and they're gonna stay on."

Lucifer smirked. "Is that a promise?"

I smirked, nodded, sarcastic.

Chloe and I push Lucifer to the back seat, the entered the car.

Chloe was driving through Los Angeles, while I was on the phone.

"Yeah, therapist in Beverly Hills with the first name Linda," I told on the phone. "See if Delilah was a client."

"Ah-ah, actually," Lucifer interrupted. "She had a pseudonym, which I also happen to know. I'm quite good at this, aren't I? Uh, Penny Lane."

I look at him, weirdly.

"Okay," I told him. I returned to talk on the phone. "Delilah may have gone by Penny Lane. Thanks."

I finished the call. Chloe looked at Lucifer throw the mirror.

"Don't look so smug," Chloe told him. "Nothing's panned out yed."

"No, no, no, it's not that," Lucifer told her. "It's just that I knew that I recognized you."

Chloe nodded. "Right. Right, you've seen my boobies. It's exciting. What are you, 12?"

"So is the, uh..." Lucifer trailed off. "Is the movie why you've got such a chip on your shoulder?"

"Uh," Chloe told. "It's low on the list of things I have to live down, I guess."

"Right," Lucifer told her. "Attractive female cop struggling to be taken seriously in a man's world, that it?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, they're threatened," Lucifer told. "You're clearly smart and have notable instincts. Ignore them. Trust yourself."

That was... nice of him. He's definitely different.

My cellphone rings.

"Detective Stewart," I answered it. "All right, text it to me. Thanks."

"What's that?" Lucifer asked, smirking.

I sighed. "What you were saying stands up. There's a Penny Lane who sees a Dr. Linda Martin in Beverly Hills."

"Excellent," Lucifer told. "I'll clear my schedule."

Chloe's phone starts to ring.

"Ooh, someone's popular," Lucifer told me.

"It's hers, not mine," I told him.

"Please stop talking," Chloe told us, answering it. "Hello. What? You're kidding me. Is she okay? Oh, of course he's not there. Thanks." She turned off the phone. "We got to make a pit stop."

"What?" Lucifer asked. "No, absolutely not."

"My kid got into a fight," Chloe told us. "I got to pick her up."

"A fight?!" I asked. Trixie is the most calm kid I know, why did a sweet girl like her got into a fight?

"What, can't she get herself home?" Lucifer asked us.

"She's seven," Chloe and I told him.

"I'm not here to help you run errands," Lucifer told her. "I'm here to help you solve a homicide."

"Really?" Chloe breathed out.

Chloe turn the wheel, suddanly, making me put a hand on her seat and another on the window to hold tight, while Lucifer throw on his face on the backseat.

Chloe parked in front of Trixie's school.

Chloe turns to Lucifer. "Wait here."

"With pleasure," Lucifer told. "I despise children."

Chloe and I frowned, getting out.

While Chloe went to speak with the principal I talked a little with Trixie about the situation and went to drink some water.

When I came back I saw Lucifer and Trixie, talking.

"What's your name?" Trixie asked him.

Lucifer leaned closer. "Lucifer."

Trixie looked at him, wide-eyed. "Like the Devil?!"

Lucifer grinned. "Exactly."

"My name is Beatrice," Trixie told him. "But everyone calls me Trixie."

"That's a hooker's name," Lucifer told her.

My eyes wided. I walked closer to them, seating next to Trixie.

"He-hey," I told. "What are you doing here, Lucifer?"

"Talking to the child, obviously," Lucifer told me.

Trixie looked between Lucifer and I. "What's a hooker?"

Lucifer and I looked to each other than back to Trixie.

"Ask your mother," Lucifer and I told her.

Trixie shrugged.

"Why are you in trouble?" Lucifer asked Trixie.

Trixie pointed to a girl on the other side of the hallway. "See that girl over there?"

"The ugly one?" Lucifer asked.

I kicked Lucifer's leg.

Lucifer groaned, giving me the 'why the hell did you do that?' look.

Trixie nodded. "Yes! She was bullying me. She created a fake Snapchat account and used it to make fun of me! So I kicked her in the no-no-touch zone!"

Lucifer paused, confused.

Trixie and I pointed to his little friend. He looked down then back up, understanding.

"Oh, oh I see," Lucifer told. "Well-played."

Lucifer stood up, walking towards the girl. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Lucifer looked down at me. "What?"

"What are you gonna to do?" I asked him.

"Have a little chit chat with Mean Girl," he told me, freeing his wrist.

Lucifer stopped in front of the girl, kneeling down.

"Are you dating Lucifer, aunt Millie?" Trixie asked me.

I turned to her. "What?"

"You two look like a couple," Trixie told me.

I shook my head, laughing. "No, Trix. I'm not dating Lucifer."

"Why?" Trixie asked, confused.

"Well," I started. "I just met him 2 days ago, and he's too cocky to me."

Trixie laughed, nodding.

There was a child scream. I turned my head to see the bully girl running away from Lucifer.

The principal's door opened, revealing Chloe. She looked down at Lucifer, then to me.

I gave her a nervous smile and a wave.

Chloe looked to Lucifer. "What did you do?"

"Oh..." Lucifer trailed off, looking between Chloe and Meanie. "I just think someone's feeling a little guilty."

Chloe pressed her lips together, looking to where Trixie and I were sitting.

Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie and I walked out of the school.

Trixie was holding Chloe's hand.

Dan walked towards us.

"Hi, daddy," Trixie told Dan.

"Hi, munchkin," Dan told her, touching her head.

"Wow, shocker," Chloe told him. "You're late."

Trixie put her fingers on her ears, not wanting to hear the discussion.

I put my hands on her ears, covering it more.

"Come one, give me a break," Dan told her. "I'm putting a case to bed."

"Right, like I'm not working a case, too," Chloe told him. "Oh, yeah, the you tried to steal from Camilla and I."

"Okay, guys it's enough," I told them. "How many times have I told you not to do this in front of Trixie."

Obviously I was ignored.

"You mean the open and shut one," Dan told. "You did open and shut it, right?"

I let go of Trixie's ears.

"We're being diligent, Dan," I told him. "It's a high-profile case."

"Exactly," Dan told me. "Which is why you two need to be smart about it."

"They're smart," Lucifer told. "You're the dimwit. Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the child, like apparently, Cami has tried to do countless times. It's unbecoming."

"Don't call me Cami," I told Lucifer.

Dan turned to Lucifer. "I don't know whether to laugh or to shoot you."

Lucifer shrugged. "Surprise me."

"Isn't he funny, daddy?" Trixie asked Dan.

Dan just looked at Lucifer.

"Hey," Chloe called Dan. "Can you, uh, drop Trix at my mom's? We got to go. Thank you."

Dan nodded. "Mhm."

Chloe kneeled down in front of Trixie. "Trixella, give mommy a kiss." She kissed Trixie's cheek. "I love you so much. Good job standing up to the mean girl."

"Thanks, mommy," Trixie told her. "What's a hooker?"

Chloe looked at me and Lucifer.

Lucifer and I only looked away.

Chloe turned to Trixie. "Daddy will tell you."

Chloe stood up.

I kissed Trixie's head. "See you later, monkey."

Dan grabbed Trixie's hand, walking away.

Trixie turned to Lucifer. "Bye, Lucifer. It was nice meeting you."

Chloe rested her hands on her hips. "Hmm. Think she likes you."

"Of course she does," Lucifer told her. "What's not to like?"

I rolled my eyes.

Lucifer, Chloe and I were outside of Linda's room, waiting to be received.

Lucifer was getting some coffee.

"Was your offspring planned or a mistake?" Lucifer asked Chloe.

Lucifer sat on a chair.

"Planned," Chloe told him. "Sort of."

"Really?" Lucifer asked. "'Cause I've never understood the human desire to procreate."

"That's probably a good thing," Chloe told him.

"I mean, children are hideous little creatures, terrible, taxing burdens," Lucifer told her.

Lucifer drank his coffee.

Chloe nodded. "Mmm."

Lucifer set his cup down. "Mmm. Oh, um, yours is fine." Chloe nodded. "I mean, you know, nothing to crow about, but nothing to be too embarrassed about, either, so that's quite good, isn't it?"

"Are you at all aware of how dickish you sound?" I asked him.

"No," Lucifer answered. He started looking into my eyes. "Speaking of dicks, why was that ex-husband of hers pressuring you two to close the case?"

"No reason," I told him.

Lucifer backed off, looking confused.

"Strange," Lucifer told himself.

Chloe nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Did my father send you?" Lucifer asked me.

"Why would—" I started.

The door opened. A blonde short woman with glasses appeared.

"Okay, Detectives, I'll see you now," Linda told us.

"Thank you," Chloe and I told her.

Lucifer turned to us. "Oh, 'Detectives'."

I nodded. "Yeah. Chloe and I, not you."

Lucifer, Chloe and I sat on Linda's couch.

Linda sat on a chair in front of us.

"Dr. Martin, my partner and I'd like to ask you a few questions about Delilah," Chloe told her.

Linda was looking between Lucifer and Chloe.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Lucifer asked her, smirking.

Linda shook her head. "What?"

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend it," Lucifer told her. "I'm like walking heroin. Very habit-forming. It never ends well."

Linda sighed.

I looked between the two of them.

I turned to Lucifer. "I'm sorry, do you two know each other?"

"No, no," Lucifer answered. "But I know that look."

Linda shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucifer turned to me. "That is interesting 'cause... you don't look at me that way."

"What way?" I asked him.

"With carnal fascination," Lucifer told me.

I smirked, sarcastically. "That's 'cause it doesn't exist."

"No, you see, that's just it," Lucifer told me. "With most women, it does. I tend to appeal to the dark, mischievous hearts in all of you, but you, Cami, you seem oddly immune to my charms."

"Referring to them as 'charms', I think, is a bit of steatch," I told him. "Truth be told, I find you repulsive. Like, on a chemical level. And stop calling me Cami."

"That's fascinating," Lucifer told me. He turned to Linda. "Now, tell me, Linda..."

"You say it's fascinating, and yet I can see that it disturbs you, doesn't it?" Linda asked Lucifer. "Deeply."

Lucifer just stared at her.

"Dr. Martin, we know that, Delilah was having a clandestine affair with a wealthy married man," I told her, making her turn to me. "So if you just tell us his name, we will be on our way."

Linda shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh, she's one of the complex ones," Lucifer told Chloe and I. He turned to Linda. "Linda, darling, why don't you tell me? Hmm?"

"Well, I can't," Linda told him. Lucifer chuckled. "I want to, but I can't." She started to laugh. "Oh, you're the devil."

Lucifer chuckled. "Correct. Now, come on, Dr. Martin. I know you want to."

Linda laughed. "Oh, man, and it's really, really juicy, too."

"Ooh, I bet it is," Lucifer told her.

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh.

Linda shook her head. "No, I can't."

Chloe leaned closer to Lucifer. "What did you do to her? Did you roofie her?"

"Oh, no, it's not her fault," Lucifer told her. "She's just reacting to me." He turned to me. "Just watch and learn, okay?" Lucifer turned to Linda. "Right, the answer is yes, we can take a trip to pound town if we must, but first, you're gonna have to tell us, Linda, okay?"

Linda started to make a sound mixed with a moaning and a chuckled.

Linda raised her hands. "Okay! It's Grey Cooper."

Chloe and I looked at her, shocked.

"Grey Cooper?" We asked. "Seriously?"

"That is juicy," I told.

"Grey Cooper, the actor?" Lucifer asked. "The one who's married to Amanda what's-her-chops?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, no, he's horrible," Lucifer told. "So square-jawed, so handsome, so vanilla. Oh, I'm really quite disappointed in Delilah. That's truly terrible taste in the opposite sex."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Martin," Chloe told her.

Chloe stood up.

"Yes, thank you," I told her. "We'll be in touch." I turned to Lucifer. "All right, we got to go."

I start to stood up, but Lucifer grabbed my wrist.

"Yes, of course, but I..." Lucifer trailed off. He started whispering. "I made a deal, so I'm gonna have to hold up my end of the bargain. You and the Detective wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

I looked at him, incredible. "Are you seriously talking about having sex with her right now?"

"Well, it won't take long," Lucifer told me.

"I do yoga," Linda told us. We turned to her. "Hot... yoga. I'm freakishly flexible. Want to see?" She grabbed one of her legs, turning the chair, like she was moving it. "Wow! I really tried to keep that one in."

"Well, you tried," Lucifer told her. "That's what matters."

I stood up, rolling my eyes, walking towards Chloe, who opened the door.

Lucifer stood up, sighing. "Uh, look, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to rain check. I will be back, okay?"

"I certainly hope so," Linda told him.

"My word is my bond," Lucifer told her.

Lucifer walked towards us.

We walked away, leaving.

Chloe droved us to where Grey Cooper was filming his next movie.

Lucifer walked out of the car, as so as parked.

I groaned. "He's like a child."

Chloe and I passed a lot of fans that was nearby.

"Excuse me," Chloe apologized. "Excuse me. Sorry."

The director was standing next to Lucifer.

"Excuse me," I told him. "Sorry, he's with us."

The staff was helping the stuntman out of the wracked car.

"That's not Grey Cooper," Lucifer commented.

"No, of course not," the director told him. "What the hell is this?"

"We need to speak with Mr. Cooper," Chloe told him.

The director looked to us.

Chloe sighed.

After he finally manage to bring Grey Cooper to us, we were interrogating him.

"God, Delilah, yeah, heard about that this morning," Grey told us. "I can't believe it. We did a movie together last year. Got pretty close."

"Lovers?" Lucifer asked.

"Friends," Grey told him.

"Friends who were lovers?" Lucifer asked.

I put my hand on his chest. "Settle down. We'll handle the questions."

I lowed my hand.

"Mr. Cooper, when did you last have contact with Delilah?" Chloe asked him.

"Well, actually, I just have one more question before you proceed with the boring ones," Lucifer told Chloe. He turned to Grey, looking into his eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Cooper, what do you want more than anything in this world? What's your deepest, darkest desire? You close your eyes, what do you see?"

"I'm the president of the United States of America," Grey answered.

"Ha!" Lucifer laughed. Grey looked away, confused. Lucifer turned to us. "Well, who's the Devil now, eh?"

I turned to Grey. "Those are some pretty big aspirations there, Mr. Cooper."

Grey chuckled. "Well, after the acting and stuff."

Chloe shook her head. "No need to be embarrassed. Hell, if Arnold can do it, right?"

Grey chuckled.

"Now you wouldn't want any nasty secrets screwing that up for you, though, would you?" I asked him.

"Is there a point to this?" Grey asked.

"Mr. Cooper, were you having an affair with Delilah?" I asked him.

A car pulled over.

Grey's wife, Amanda, walked out of it. She walked towards Grey.

"Honey, have you been getting my texts?" Amanda asked Grey. "I thought they were breaking you for lunch like a half hour ago." She finally notice us. "What's going on?"

"These people are detectives," Grey told her.

"Real ones?" Amanda asked.

 _Oh Lord..._

"We have some questions about Delilah," Chloe told her.

"Oh, yes," Amanda told. "It's so sad."

Grey crossed his arms. "Yeah. Very sad."

I looked at his watch.

"Your watch, where'd you get that?" I asked him.

Grey shrugged. "Oh, it's a prop."

"No, that's the one Delilah gave you, isn't it?" Amanda asked him. "For _Time Will Tell_?

Chloe, Lucifer and I looked at each other.

"Right," Grey told, not so sure of himself. "That's the movie that we did. It was a wrap gift."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah. She buy a $10,000 watch for the whole crew?"

Grey shook his head. "Uh, no. Just me, as far as I know. 'Cause we were, you know, costars and everything."

Lucifer leaned closer to Grey. "You know, you're gonna have to get much better at lying if you want to be president."

"I know, right?" Grey asked him.

"So you were sleeping with her, then, yeah?" Lucifer asked.

Grey chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

They started to laugh.

Grey stopped, realizing his mistake.

"Crap," Grey told. "I just said that in front of people."

"Whatever," Amanda told him. "It's not like I didn't know. God, you are a terrible liar. And actor, by the way."

"You knew?" Grey asked her.

"Of course," Amanda answered. "Why else do you thing I've been sleeping with Bobby?"

"Are you serious?" Grey asked her.

Amanda nodded. "Oh, yeah. And it is good. Mmm. I climb that man like a tree. Right, Bobby?"

"My bodyguard?" Grey asked her. "What a cliché."

"Oh, I'm a chliché?" Amanda asked him. "Well, you're a dick."

"Oh, boy," Chloe breathed out.

Grey went towards Bobby, pushing him.

They started to punch themselves as Amanda tried to break it.

I turned to two security men. "Hey, guys. Arrest them."

Chloe sighed. "One of them's got to be guilty."

Lucifer and I nodded.

Chloe and I were sitting on the bar of LUX.

Lucifer was sitting next to us.

Chloe was on the phone. "Thanks." She hung up, sighing. "So, Grey and Amanda have zero connection to the shooter."

I sighed. "But the shooter had the same watch as Grey. That can't be a coincidence."

Chloe nodded. "Maybe Delilah gave him one, too, like kind of a go-to gift. I..."

"Well, that would imply she was actually sleeping with that maggot," Lucifer told.

"Really?" Chloe asked him. "Jimmy, 2Vile, Grey Cooper. That's three other maggots she's sleeping with. I don't think there's a lot of discretion going on with her."

"Yeah," Lucifer told. "I suppose you got a point."

Chloe drunk from her glass.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Chloe told me.

I nodded.

Chloe walked away, leaving.

I sighed. "God, what am I doing here?"

"Wrong deity, but, yes that is the eternal question," Lucifer told me.

I chuckled. "No. I mean here, in a bar, with you."

"Well, I don't know," Lucifer told me. "You tell me, Cami. I mean, despite your proclaimed revulsion, you can't deny that there's a connection between us. Tell me, what do you actually want?"

"You mean what do I desire more than anything else in this life?" I asked him, in a very bad British accent.

Lucifer chuckled. "Yes."

I nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"No tricks," Lucifer told me. "Not that they work on you, you freak."

I chuckled.

Lucifer had a serious face on. "Seriously. I'm curious."

I shrugged. "I don't know. What I told you's true. I really do want to help people. My parents were cops. They were great cops. But when they died, I went to live with Chloe and her mom who was an actress. Really cheesy one." Lucifer and I chuckled. "Chloe tried the acting thing, while I tried becoming a chef. She took off her top and I got 'third degree burned'. Wasn't really contributing to the betterment of society."

"I disagree," Lucifer told me. "I love that movie. And I would love to try out your cooking."

We chuckled.

"So we quit," I told Lucifer. "Decided to become a cop like our parents, and, uh, Chloe dealt with the whole _Hot Tub High School_ thing, until, um, we became detectives and found a whole new way to ostracize herself."

"Ah, the..." Lucifer trailed off. "Reason her ex-maggot was pressuring you two to close this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Exactly. There was a case, a shooting on Palmetto Street where a cop was shot, and Chloe and I saw it differently than pretty much everyone in our department, including her ex. And we stuck our neck out, and it backfired. And, uh, now..." I chuckled. "No one wants to work with us."

Lucifer touched my hand. "Well, I'm available."

I smiled at him.

A woman behind the bar turned to Lucifer. "Too bad your little protégé isn't around to collect the check."

 _When did she get here?_

The news were on, talking about Delilah.

" _The soundtrack album for the movie Time Will Tell_ _has reached number 15 on the Billboard charts and is still climbing,_ the reporter told. " _Song and record sales..."_

"Oh, wow," I murmured. "How I could have been so stupid?"

"What?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe appeared out of nowhere, making me jump.

"Delilah didn't give that watch to the drug dealer," Chloe told him.

Lucifer looked at us, confused.

Chloe drove us to Jimmy's record.

Jimmy was inside the studio with a band.

"Hello, Jimmy," Lucifer told him.

"Really?" Jimmy asked, laughing.

Lucifer put his hands on his pocket. "How's the album sales doing?"

"What album?" Jimmy asked.

"Soundtrack to _Time Will Tell_ , which you produced," Chloe told him.

Jimmy scoffed.

"Whitney Houston hit the top ten for album sales after her death," I told him. "Michael Jackson hit the stratosphere. Not sure you'll achieve such heights having Delilah killed, but that sure is a boatload of royalty checks headed your way."

"Guess you really needed the cash, huh?" Chloe asked him. "Which is why you had to pay the shooter with your watch."

"The watch Delilah gave you," Lucifer told him. "Now, that's just sick. But then you are, so..."

Jimmy nodded, before taking off a gun, grabbing one of the band member, pointing it to him.

Chloe and I took off our guns, pointing at him.

The other members and the sound guys ran away, leaving.

"I made her," Jimmy told us. "And she ruined me. She humiliated me. She owes me."

"You're not God, Jimmy," Lucifer told him. "You didn't make her. But you did destroy her. So I'm gonna punish you."

Lucifer started to walk toward Jimmy.

"You back off, you freak," Jimmy told him. "I mean it. I am not going to jail for that bitch. No chance."

"Listen to him, Lucifer," I told him. "Back off."

"I told you, it's fine," Lucifer told me. "I'm immortal."

Jimmy pointed his gun to Lucifer.

Chloe shoot Jimmy.

Jimmy let go of the kid, falling backwards.

The kid run away, leaving.

Lucifer turned to Chloe, angry. "Why did you do that?"

"He was gonna kill you," Chloe told him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Lucifer told her. "You just... you just let him off too easy. He needs to pay! He needs to suffer! He needs to feel the pain, not escape it!"

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'm sure where he's going, the pain's coming."

Lucifer shook his head. "No. No, it's not, actually. And you know why? I'm here and he's..."

I looked down at Jimmy, seeing him point a gun a Chloe.

"Watch out," I screamed, putting myself in front of her.

Jimmy fired the gun, twice.

The bulled hit my shoulder, making me groan and fall forwards, on top of Chloe, who also groaned in pain.

My vision was a little blurred.

However, I could see Lucifer on top of me, his hand on my neck, worried.

"Cami," Lucifer whispered.

I gasped. "Make sure Chloe's okay. I don't care if it cost my... life."

"But I do," Lucifer told me. "I won't let you or her die. Your parents will just have to wait for you."

There was more three guns shots.

Lucifer grunts.

Lucifer groaned. "Just... give me one second."

Lucifer stood up, walking toward Jimmy, who kept shooting Lucifer.

Lucifer grabbed the gun, throwing aside. He grabbed Jimmy's shirt, lifting him up.

"No, please," Jimmy told him. "No, no, please! Please."

 _Jimmy shot Lucifer six times and he's still up. How's that even possible?_

I turned my head to Chloe, who was laid down next to me.

Her eyes were closed, trying to breath. There was blood on her neck and shoulder.

I turned to Lucifer who was pressing Jimmy against the window by his neck.

"Please don't kill me," Jimmy told him.

Lucifer smirked. "Oh, Jimmy." He turned Jimmy, making him looking at their reflex. "You're gonna wish that's all I did to you."

I could see a blurred red-burned face with red eyes where Lucifer's face should be.

Jimmy screamed.

I closed my eyes, mouthing 'Lucifer', blacking out.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the sun light and flowers.

Lucifer was sitting next to my bad, watching me.

"Well, look who's back," Lucifer told me, smiling a little.

I gave him a small smile.

I groaned. "How long have I been out?"

Lucifer sighed. "Three years."

I looked at him shocked. "What?"

Lucifer started to chuckled.

I shook my head, smiling. "You're such an ass."

"Thank you," Lucifer told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What happened with Jimmy?" I asked him.

"Jimmy?" Lucifer asked. "Jimmy got what he deserved."

I nodded.

"And Chloe?" I asked him. "How's she?"

"Don't worry, Cami," Lucifer told me. "The Detective will survive."

I nodded. "That's good."

I sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you hadn't helped me, so…" I trailed off. "Thank you."

"Sorry, what was that?" Lucifer told me, leaning closer. "That last bit. I didn't quite get that."

I shook my head, smiling.

I grabbed his hand, smiling. "Thank you."

Lucifer smiled down at me. "You're welcome." He cleared his throat, taking his hand away from mine. "And, besides, you know, you're far too interesting to let die."

I raised an eyebrow. "You saved my life because I'm interesting?"

"Wildly irritating as well, but yes," Lucifer told me.

I chuckled a little.

Lucifer continued to smile down at me.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Well, I mean, I've obviously proven myself to be an invaluable crime-fighting tool," Lucifer told me. "You're a pariah in the department. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you?"

"Yeah, could be," I told him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only one?" Lucifer asked me.

"What happened between you and Jimmy?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "He shot you six times and you stood still. How's that possible?"

"You're having a very hard time with the immortal thing, aren't you?" Lucifer asked me.

I sighed. "Seriously, Lucifer. What are you?"

Lucifer looked at me for a moment.

He opened his mouth to speak.

Trixie run in, hugging Lucifer.

"Lucifer," Trixie exclaimed.

"Uh, yes," Lucifer told. "Hello, child." He looked between Trix and me. "Um, just… why don't you save some of this unpleasantness for your aunt, yeah?"

Lucifer grabbed Trixie and put her next to me on bed, hitting my shoulder, making me groan.

"Ooh, sorry," Lucifer told me.

I hugged Trixie. "Oh, God."

"Are you hurt?" Trixie asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm okay."

"Right," Lucifer told us. "Well, I'd stay for the family reunion, but it's giving me terrible IBS. So, look forward to seeing you soon, Cami."

Lucifer turned to leave.

"You are not going anywhere, mister," I told him. "We still need to talk. And I'm serious."

Lucifer sighed.

I looked to Trixie. "Have you seen your mom?"

Trixie shook her head. "My dad just brought me. Your room was closer."

"What about you stay with your mom now and I spend the night with you?" I asked. I leaned closer to her ear. "I'll take a chocolate cake."

Trixie smiled, nodding. She kissed my cheek, leaving the bed.

Trixie hugged Lucifer. "Bye, Lucifer."

Trixie walked away, leaving.

I smiled at the door a little, before turning to Lucifer.

"Now answer me," I told him. "I saw your eyes red, your skin looked like it was burned. What are you?"

Lucifer set on the chair, again.

Lucifer looked at me for a second, serious. "I told you, I'm the Devil."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

Lucifer looked around a second, before turning to me again. He looked at me for a moment, before his face changed into the one I saw before.

I stared at it a second, raising my hand to touch it. Lucifer baked up a little, but allowed me to touch.

I looked at him with a mixed of shock and amusing.

He truly was the Devil.


End file.
